


The End of Universe Survival

by Dollarino



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollarino/pseuds/Dollarino
Summary: Universe 7 has but one person to place its hopes in, but can they really handle the pressure?





	The End of Universe Survival

A bug-eyed warrior of ashen skin stands in the center of the wide, craggy arena, staring out towards the audience of his former competitors and disgraced allies in Justice. “I expected more from you, _Son Goku._ ” He spat out at the silver-eyed warrior under his boot, whose pointless struggles demanded his attention once more. The Saiyan managed to clasp his feeble digits around Jiren’s ankle, trying with all his might to wrest himself from this pitiable condition. It was all for naught, as a swift kick from Universe 11’s most fierce warrior sent him hurtling towards his elimination. Goku fell towards his elimination, and the likely erasure of all he and his friends held dear, he had but one person to place his hopes in as his silver ki faded. Kakkarot’s eyes fluttered shut as he descended, and only one thought reverberated through his mind. _“Gohan… I know you have this strength inside you.”_

Panic exploded from the spectator’s ring. Three of the competing universes remained, and the twin worlds of six and seven were uneasy. Universe 6’s final combatant was nowhere to be seen, and many of Universe 7’s warriors were unwilling to place their faith in the bookish, soft-hearted scholar who their continued existence depends on. In an instant, Beerus’ claws were dug into Goku’s gi, shaking him violently. However, the Saiyan opened his eyes with a knowing smile and relaxed eyes. “You moron! Do you even understand what you’ve done to me!? How can you smile at a time like this!?” The God shouted down, surrounded by various degrees of distress from all around him. Krillin and 18 embracing one another, Piccolo having lost more composure than he thought possible, Frieza glaring at the Kings of All and attempting to devise a scheme in spite of his frustration. Kakkarot’s rival, however, simply sneered at the God of Destruction behind him, speaking in a measured fashion. “You’re a bigger fool than I took you for if you can’t understand that he was our only hope from the onset.” The feline God released the orange-garbed bumpkin, instead making Vegeta the object of his ridicule. “What are you babbling about!? Even _you_ could’ve handed the kid his own rear-end!” Though his eyebrow furrowed at this disrespect, the prince saw fit to explain. “That kid has strength buried deep inside of him that you couldn’t imagine. Our only choice is to put our faith in it.”

The last hope for Universe 7, Gohan, was cowering behind a large boulder, desperately trying to formulate a plan, a strategy, _anything_ that could stop the removal of his Universe, his home, his family… and came up short. Jiren’s power was overwhelming, and he’d likely not shown off the vast majority of his techniques, add onto that the presence of a still-unseen competitor and the situation seemed truly hopeless. “Who do _you_ think will win?” The Grand Priest asked the two childlike kings before him, who bobbed up and down in excitement before answering in unison. “Jiren! He’s the strongest!” A small smile creeped onto the Daishinkan’s face, a small chuckle escaping his lips before he replied. “That would seem to be the case, wouldn’t it?” In the arena below, the hulking figure of Jiren approached the stone Gohan was cowering behind. He couldn’t hide, nor could he run. The scholar was out of options, if he wanted to see his daughter grow up, his universe survive, and his work continued… He would have to fight.

“H-Hey, _retard!_ ” Gohan stammered out, his knees nearly buckling over the weight of the Universe on his shoulders. “You d-” His words were cut off by Jiren’s mighty fist smashing into the underside of his opponent’s jaw, forcibly putting an end to his empty showboating. The impact caused the ground underneath them to giveway, debri flying in a circle around the two. What followed was a brutal beatdown, Gohan’s movements too sluggish and un-honed to keep up with Jiren’s barrage. For what felt like hours, the young man was being smashed into a bloody, bruised pulp by a hero of justice. The two small kings above them were amazed as this display of skill, while only wails of despair and tears escaped the stands. “You’re a disappointment.” Jiren spoke coldly, leaving the first and only opening in his bombardment of strikes and ki. Gohan raised his fist as quickly as possible, but was met with an explosive blast straight to the gut, sending him flying. As far as anyone could tell, this would be the end of Universe 7.

However, fate had other plans. The bloodied warrior stuck his feet into the ground below just as he slid dangerously close to the edge, to the applause of Universe 7. He stared up at his friends, family, and Frieza in the audience, then at the self-satisfied Grand Priest above. Standing his ground as Jiren took a leisurely walk towards him, each impact of his boot onto the ground below seeming to shake the endless void around them. A gut-wrenching scream broke the newly-instated silence of their staredown, and seemed to shake the arena even more violently. Gohan was engulfed with a bright ki, one that caused all the angels surrounding the fight’s eyes to widen. Goku’s eyes widened with a huge grin, though he couldn’t actually feel the energy being emitted by his son. Jiren stopped moving until the lights cleared and he was face to face with his opponent. There the hope of Universe 7 stood, his hair a glimmering white, and his entire body shrouded by a similarly stunning veil of ki. “Wh-... What is this this!?” Jiren demanded, his hands trembling. Gohan smirked as his eyes opened and stared down his enemy with an unforeseen confidence. _“Me llamo es Gohan Blanco.”_

“What… is this new form? What is he saying?” Beerus asked, turning to his advisor and trainer. “Th-... That would be... the language of the angels.” A shaken Whis replied, gripping his staff tightly. “The language of…” Taking a moment to process this, the God’s eyes widened. “ARE YOU SAYING HE’S REACHED YOUR LEVEL!?” He demanded to know, leaning over the edge of the stands with eager eyes and hair standing on end. “Not quite,” Whis replied. “He’s surpassed us.” Turning to the old, purple-hued kai nearby, he had a single question. “You imbued him with some of our power, hadn’t you, Old Kai?” Receiving a small nod of confirmation, a sigh escaped the angel’s lips. “It seems he’s finally figured how to use it.” Below the panicked God and his mentor,  an enraged and insulted Jiren dashed towards _‘Gohan Blanco’_ onto to be met with a single finger halting all his own momentum, and a cocky smirk. “Vete a la mierda, hombre gris.” He spoke coolly as he clenched two fingers around Jiren’s arms, flipping him over the side of the ring and plummeting Universe 11 to its doom.

High above, the Daishinkan had gritted teeth, bellowing out a **_“NO!”_ ** that seemed to even scare the little Kings of All. He hovered down to the newly empowered half-Saiyan with a fury that none, even his children, had expected from him. “Puto.” said the Grand Priest through gritted teeth. His plans had be thwarted. He had wanted to replace the repetitive, power creep-addled entertainment the Zeno’s had grown so fond of with something campier and light-hearted, free of power creep or hair dye. Something to uphold good, wholesome Japanese ideals with colorful costumes and unique designs. However, his poster child for this movement was taken out by a cocky momma’s boy, and he was none too happy. His muscles enlarged, his tiny body being replaced with that of a hulking behemoth as his clothes tore from each and every angle, replaced with a hulking mass of blue skin and long, snowy locks of hair. An all-out battle broke out, the Kings above too enamored with the show of strength to even consider putting an end to it, and everyone else far too terrified. Each strike from the Priest was met tit-for-tat by one of Gohan’s own. It seemed as if though the battle could go on for hours. Their sweaty, chiseled bodies collided over and over, and the few women still in existence around the arena simultaneously flooded the stands with their excitement. Caulifla’s body shook as she quietly whimpered out a desperate “ _Ch-... Chadhan~...”_

The battled raged on for what would have been countless days here on Earth, men, women, and whatever Frieza is alike having sustained multiple orgasms from the sheer sexual energy of the battle taking place. All except Vados, who simply had a knowing smirk every time a sexual fluid was shot into the air. She was biding her time for this very moment, where the alpha Gohan Blanco and the beastly Priest’s final layer of clothing was blown off in the midsts of their battle, and their impressive phalluses were exposed to the world. In an instant, the arena they had long since surpassed the no-flight restrictions of began to crack and tremble, gold light flooding from every imperfection, until the battlefield itself exploded into a blinding light and a single being floated up from the rubble.

A gold-skinned adonis of a humanoid floated up between the two, a ribbed purple shaft that reaches as high as his chest wriggling violently as it takes in the energy of the arena. “I’ve finally been awakened.” He spoke confidently, his mauve rod pressing itself against Gohan Blanco’s back as the new arrival’s brilliant gold digits were gently placed on his shoulder. “Leave El Grande Padre to _me._ ” He said with a gentle smile, before the engorged lilac worm erupting from his crotch smacked the musclebound priest straight into the ground, a gold stream of energy whizzing by Gohan Blanco as the stranger’s three-toed foot was dropped directly on the Grande Padre’s neck. “Wh-... Who!?” The upstaged chad questioned aloud, being met by the condescending, knowing tone of Vados. “ **[Pepino.](https://i.imgur.com/8IzYhrR.jpg)** ” She replied plainly. “I thought a tournament of this caliber may be able to drum up enough sexual energy to awaken his power. I simply needed him to burrow into the arena using his… _tool._ A tad more impressive than yours, isn’t it?” Gohan was crushed as he turned towards the audience, moans of ‘Chadhan’ having been replaced by orgasmic screams of _“Pepino-sama~!”_ reverberating through the arena. “No…” The white-haired Saiyan desperately hoped this was a bad dream. It was his moment. “Not like this…” He fell to the ground of the arena, his white aura and bright hair leaving him as he buckled down onto his knees and sobbed. “Not like this! No one would’ve ever called me a cuck again!” His whining was so loud it filled the infinite void around them, happening the exact moment El Grande Padre’s head was crushed from being tightly coiled around by Pepino’s turgid length.

 


End file.
